1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to flexible packaging for a pourable product such as granular, powdered or liquid material. The invention is also directed to a flexible packaging having a pre-formed pouring spout that can be fabricated by a mass production technique.
2. Background of the Invention
Product in transit must be packaged so that the product is closed from the atmosphere. This is particularly true for hydrophilic products such as dry dog food, laundry detergent, cat litter, bird seed, etc. For pourable product, such as granular or powdered material, it is desirable that the packaging be provided with a structure for conveniently dispensing the material. It is also desirable for the packaging to be re-closed after use. Where the product is intended for the consumer market, it is desirable for the packaging to have a handle structure which permits the packaging, when filled, to be conveniently carried.
The problem solved by the present invention is that of providing a flexible packaging structure for storing a pourable product, including a structure for conveniently dispensing the product and a mass production technique for fabricating the packaging structure.
Another problem solved by the present invention is that of permitting the packaging to be secured after use.
For the purpose of illustrating the invention, there is shown in the drawings forms which are presently preferred; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements and instrumentalities shown.